saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Simulation
Training Simulation is a Diversion in Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet. Details The Training Simulation functions similar to the Survival Diversion where Super Slut is given a specific number of enemies to defeat. Overtime the enemies factions changes and the difficult of the enemies increase, and there are 3 Boss fights in the last 3 enemy factions that are off a high difficulty level. Factions * Police * Luchadores * STAG * Zin Empire Waves Police Wave 1: Standard Police * Requirement: 10 Policemen Wave 2: Standard and Specialist Police * Requirement: 15 Policemen, 5 Specialists Wave 3: SNG Soldiers, SWAT Operators, Specialist Police and SNG Bulldog * Requirement: 15 Soldiers, 10 Specialists, 5 SWAT, 1 Bulldog Luchadors Wave 1: Standard Luchadors * Requirement: 15 Luchadors Wave 2: Standard and Specialist Luchadors * Requirement: 20 Luchadors, 5 Specialists Wave 3: Standard, Specialist Luchadors, Brutes and Bear APC * Requirement: 20 Luchadors, 10 Specialists, 5 Brutes, 1 APC Wave 4: Killbane * Requirement: Defeat Killbane STAG Wave 1: Standard Soldiers * Requirement: 20 Soldiers Wave 2: Standard Soldiers and Commandos * Requirement: 20 Soldiers, 10 Commandos Wave 3: Standard Soldiers, Commandos and Crusaders * Requirement: 25 Soldiers, 15 Commandos, 2 Crusaders Wave 4: Kia and Cyrus Temple * Requirement: Defeat Kia and Cyrus Temple Zin Wave 1: Zin Grunts and Portals * Requirement: 50 Grunts Wave 2: Zin Grunts (Normal and Force Shield), Super-Powered Zin, CIDs and Portals * Requirement: 50 Grunts, 25 Super-Powered Zin, 10 CIDs Wave 3: Zin Grunts, Super-Powered Zin, CIDs, Portals, Marauders, Murderbots, and Destructors * Requirement: 50 Grunts (Normal and Force Shield), 25 Super-Powered Zin, 10 CIDs, 10 Marauders, 5 Murderbots, 5 Destructors Wave 4: Wardens * Requirement: 2 Wardens Wave 5: Zinyak * Requirement: Defeat Zinyak's Mech Suit and Zinyak himself Default Player Weapons Police Waves * Nightstick * Speed-Shot Pistol * Battle SMG * Semi-Automatic Shotgun * AR-55 * Satchel Charges * McManus Sniper Rifle Luchadors * Baseball Bat * Enhanced Heavy Pistol * Battle SMG * Manual-Action Shotgun * Krukov Rifle * RPG * G20 Grenade Launcher STAG * Knife * Enhanced Heavy Pistol * Battle SMG * S3X Hammer * Viper Laser Rifle * RPG * Sonic Boom Zin Empire * Knife * Z9 Handcannon * Xenoblaster * Thumpgun * Dominator * Tyrant * Lasergun Arm Rewards Rewards are varied depending on the level of Difficulty selected, which are selected before fighting each faction. With the exception of the Zin, Casual and Normal only unlocks the weapons, while Hardcore unlocks the vehicles. The Zin requires the player to chose Hardcore to also unlock the weapons as they have damage bonus effects against specific enemies and some also damage tanks. Police Defeated: * AR-55 * SWAT Backup * SNG Bulldog Luchadors Defeated: * G20 Grenade Launcher * Bear APC * Challenger STAG Defeated: * S3X Hammer * Viper Laser Rifle * Sonic Boom * Crusader (STAG, V2 and Saints versions) * F-69 VTOL (STAG, Cyrus and Saints versions) * Specter (Regular version and Ultor Interceptor) Zin Defeated: * Z9 Handcannon * Xenoblaster * Thumpgun * Dominator * Tyrant * Lasergun Arm * Destructor (Zin and Saints versions) * Void (Zin and Saints versions) * Xor (Zin and Saints versions) Trivia * The Super Jump and Super Sprint Powers are only available when fighting the Zin Empire, including Zinyak and his Mech Suit. ** All Super Jump and Super Sprint upgrades from Saints Row IV are available to be used, apart from the Tornado upgrade. ** Because of the Super Powered movements during the Zin waves, all Parkour abilities become disabled as the Super Movements and upgrades makes Parkour redundant. * The boss fight against Killbane takes place in the Murderbrawl area. * The STAG waves tales place on the Daedalus. * The Zin waves take place in the Zin Mothership. * Zinyak entrance resembles when he entered the White House and Shaundi tried to attack him, but the main difference is that Shaundi shoots Zinyak in the knee after he catches and taunts her. * The fight as Super Slut vs Zinyak's Mech Suit is reminiscent to the fight against Zinyak in Saints Row IV as Bob Wilson, but also has some specific changes: ** The soundtrack from the Boss fight in Saints Row IV is reused. ** Zinyak uses his Mech Suit in the same fashion, but moves in a more random pattern and there are less podiums for Zinyak to land on. ** Zinyak uses backup after his health get's reduced, but calls in back up at 50% and doesn't use a force field to protect him. ** Zinyak has 200% more health that when fighting him in Saints Row IV, making him much more tougher to defeat. ** Shaundi does not get backup from the other Saints, and as a result never get's any assistance. ** Destroying the Mech Suit does not incapacitate Zinyak and means that Shaundi needs to fight him on foot, whereas Zinyak was crippled in Saints Row IV after Bob destroyed the Mech Suit and quickly killed. Category:Simulation Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Original